


Girls' Night?

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, i love friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Liz, you wanna come over? A little girls night?”“What?”“Yeah. Drinks, movies, gossip. A sleepover.”“...I’m really confused about what is happening right now."





	Girls' Night?

**Author's Note:**

> This was technically supposed to be for ladies of roswell nm week, but I forgot which is lame because this is short af

“Liz, you wanna come over? A little girls night?”

“What?”

“Yeah. Drinks, movies, gossip. A sleepover.”

“...I’m really confused about what is happening right now. Should I get Max? Michael?”

“No! No, _girls_’ night.”

Liz stared at Iosbel with concerned eyes. Somehow, a tired-looking Isobel who wanted to bond was much scarier than normal. She tried not to think too much about it as she slowly nodded her head, her antae bobbing along with her.

“Okay, sure,” she agreed softly, pausing before she could untie her apron, “Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to call Max or Michael?”

Isobel groaned and let out a full-bodied eye roll. “I am so sick of testosterone! Or whatever the alien equivalent is because I swear that shit is way worse.”

Liz smiled, letting out a soft laugh. She had never really considered the fact that for most of her life, Isobel had only kept male company. For whatever reason, she had always been around Michael, Max, and Noah. Max and Michael were both, for the most part, hypermasculine, and Noah had been a breath of fresh air until he wasn’t. After all that bullshit, Liz could understand her desire for a little female company.

“Do you want me to get Maria and Rosa? We could go all out for a legit girls’ night,” Liz suggested, walking around the counter. Isobel scrunched up her nose.

“I would say yes, but I’m pretty certain they both hate me. Actually, I’m not completely sure _you_ don’t hate me, but you have more of a reason to pretend to like me than they do which is why I’m here and not at the bar or in Michael’s bunker,” Isobel pointed out. Liz didn’t argue. Maria was still annoyed with everyone over the alien reveal and would probably be at least a little hostile. And, while Rosa had weirdly gravitated towards Michael after her resurrection with no explanation and now they were attached at the hip, she still was uncomfortable around both Isobel and Max and inviting her to a place with Isobel and booze would be a recipe for disaster.

Instead, Liz responded with, “I don’t hate you, Isobel. I’m not the biggest fan of what you’ve done, but I know you don’t agree with everything I’ve done either. I can still be your friend.” Isobel smiled in that really genuine way that Liz was still getting used to.

Isobel has surprisingly decided to work on being more open after the Noah and Max situations. She had all the motivation in the world to build her walls up even higher, but she hadn’t. She’d accepted that she had people _with_ her and not against her. She had people to rely on other than Max and Michael and herself. She’d opened up and, hell, she was here and asking to become actual friends, not just tolerant of each other. Liz was immensely proud of her, even if she would never accept the praise.

“Don’t worry, as your friend, you can shit talk Max all you want and I will keep it to myself,” Isobel promised. Liz snorted a laugh and nodded her head. Maybe a girls’ night with Isobel would actually be fun.

“I’ll get the wine.”


End file.
